Leah's Life
by Julia Ellert
Summary: Uma nova vida, uma nova família, uma nova amiga, um novo namorado. LeahXPO
1. Introdução

Olá pessoas!

Estou aqui escrevendo uma fic da Leah Clearwatter (adoro ela). É uma personagem excelente que poderia ter sido mais aprofundada. Imagina viver na pele dela? Bom, é o que eu estou tentando nessa fic. Se você começou a ler achando que vai achar mais uma fic sobre a depressão de Leah pós-Sam ou algo sobre o amor que ela nutre pelo Jake, pode dar meia volta. Essa não é uma dessas fics.

Assumo e admito: estou CANSADA de fics que são LeahXJake ou LeahXSam. E por quê? Porque elas não fazem sentido nenhum para mim. Apesar da dor, sofrimento, mágoas e tudo o mais que Leah possa sentir por Sam e Emily, ela está tentando superar. Ela é forte o suficiente para não ter tentado se matar. Fala sério, é a Leah! Ela ergueu o rosto e engoliu em seco para se manter de pé. Mesmo que para isso, ela precisasse infernizar a vida dos outros

Depois, ela foi para o bando do Jake, então é mais fácil lidar com a perda de Sam. Mas, daí vem o shipper Leah e Jake. Na minha mais modesta opinião, a Nessie foi feita para ficar junto com o Jake, que existe única e exclusivamente para a Nessie. Eu não engulo quando fazem fics em que o Jake não ama realmente a Nessie e ama a Leah. Eles são amigos. Muito amigos, já que Leah entende perfeitamente o que está acontecendo com o Jake. Mas não dá par confundir o fato de ela ir brigar com a Bella por causa do Jake com paixão. Honestamente, vocês também não ficariam furiosos se tivesse alguém magoando seu amigo(a)? Eu ficaria.

Não estou aqui para falar mal dessas fics. Algumas são realmente bem escritas. Estou aqui para oferecer uma fic diferente, que apresenta ninguém menos do que a nossa querida Leah Claerwatter, exatamente como ela é: ferina, sarcástica, agressiva, independente e... MULHER. Feminina, delicada, com direito a ataques de compras, divertida e, acima de tudo: poderosa.

Uma nova vida, uma nova família, uma nova amiga, um novo namorado. LeahXPO


	2. Chapter 1: Surpresa

Analisei meu cabelo a contra gosto. Curto de novo. Eu tinha demorado tanto para deixá-lo crescer. Bem, a matilha tinha precisado de mim e, au revoir, cabelo. Uma confusão enorme, já que os Cullen conseguiram achar o único lugar no mundo em que havia mais vampiros que, além de vegetarianos, iam à escola.

Eles acharam que Jacob era um lobisomem de verdade e tal, então eu (mais o Seth, o Embry e o Quil) tive que sair da minha vidinha e ir salvar a pele dele. Provar que somos inocentes, ou coisa do tipo. Um saco.

Já haviam se passado seis anos desde o incidente com os Volturi. Incrível como parecia pouco tempo, já que eu continuava com a aparência de malditos vinte anos. Nem mesmo um dia a mais. O sonho de toda mulher. Ah, ta!

Mesmo assim, tanta coisa acontecera nesses seis anos. Eu saí de La Push, fui pra Seattle para trabalhar, ganhar algum dinheiro, sei lá, ser independente. O Sam se casou. Foi mais fácil do que eu achei que seria. Consegui sorrir durante o casamento todo, enquanto segurava o buquê. Minha maquiagem continuou intacta. Por Sam e por Emily. Eu percebi, feliz, que a alegria deles era boa para mim.

Jared e Kim, Paul e Rachel e até Embry, com sua venezuelana bonita! Todos se casaram. Ah, perdão... Nem todos. Jake e Nessie continuavam como melhores amigos, Claire tem apenas nove anos, então nada feito para o Quil e Seth estava ocupado demais procurando uma faculdade. Ele também não sofrera sua imprinting. Assim como eu... Vai ver o problema era com a família.

Ok, sem depressão, agora! Dei uma última olhada no espelho de corpo inteiro do corredor do apartamento, me preparando para ir para a faculdade. Depois de quatro anos trabalhando em Seattle e dois anos acompanhando os Cullen pelo norte da Euro - Ásia, eu finalmente tinha meu próprio apartamento em São Paulo e estava estudando em uma das melhores universidades do Brasil. E era de graça! Engenharia. E, tudo bem, eu era uma das poucas mulheres do curso, mas quem liga?

Sorri para o espelho, satisfeita. Depois de tanto tempo, usando apenas shorts e camisetas puídas por causa da matilha, eu finalmente parecia aceitável. Feminina, até. O cabelo curto não parecia tão ruim, combinava comigo, acho. Short jeans, uma regata rosa (eu nunca me imaginei usando rosa) e rasteirinhas. Pronta para a aula.

Andei pelo corredor até a porta de entrada e girei a maçaneta. Abri a porta apressadamente e quase trombei com alguém.

Não, não era o cara perfeito, lindo e inteligente com quem eu finalmente teria meu imprinting. Eu não tinha tanta sorte.

Era uma garota pequena, muito, muito branca, com o rosto molhado e os cachos acobreados do cabelo grudavam nas lágrimas em uma bagunça confusa. E, mesmo assim, ela ainda parecia estonteante.

Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 2: Choro

Dois segundos mais tarde, eu tinha voltado para o quarto com Nessie e estávamos as duas sentadas na cama. Ela em prantos eu apavorada.

Mais uma fungada. Entreguei mais um lencinho para Nessie, e ela agradeceu. Ok, eu perdi a aula, mas eu não podia deixar a garota chorando na minha porta, certo? Eu não sou uma completa vadia. Sem saber o que fazer, estendi os braços e dei um abraço de leve em Renesmee. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia, pois ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço e chorou com mais força ainda.

Tentei não surtar e afastá-la de mim. Ela já tinha sido corajosa o suficiente para vir de São Petersburgo (isso mesmo, na Rússia) para vir falar comigo. Ela, por algum motivo completamente desconhecido, precisava vir à minha casa, em outro continente, para chorar... E eu nem sabia o motivo!

- Ness? – Eu perguntei insegura.

- De-e-escu-u-ulpa-a!! – Ela soluçou na minha regata, possivelmente deixando uma trilha de ranho. Eca.

- Pelo quê? – Eu perguntei confusa. - Por chorar? Quem pede desculpas por chorar?

- Por vir aqui e te atrapalhar. – Nessie se afastou e limpou o nariz com outro lencinho.

- Anh... Imagina. – Vou admitir, eu não estava acostumada a ser desabafo de ninguém. Ninguém nunca vinha chorar no meu ombro. Eu não fazia nem _idéia_ do que era pra fazer. – Mas por que você veio? – Eu tirei o cabelo do rosto dela antes que ficasse melado.

- Eu precisava conversar com você... – Renesmee respondeu timidamente.

- Comigo? – Eu dei uma risada. – O que eu tenho a dizer pra você que sua mãe, ou Alice, ou Rosálie, ou Esme não possam dizer?

- Elas não entenderiam. – Fungada. – A vida delas é perfeita. Eu precisava conversar com alguém normal. – Eu ri com isso. - E uma amiga... e você é o mais perto que eu tenho disso.

- Anh... – Certo, agora eu fiquei constrangida de verdade. – Obrigada. - Passei os dedos pelo cabelo. - Mas sobre o que você precisa falar? – Eu perguntei em um tom que eu esperava que fosse gentil.

- Leah, ele não me ama-a! – Ela disse com um soluço.

Quê?

- Quem?! – Eu perguntei espantada.

- O Jake. – Mais grossas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

Quase comecei a rir alto na hora, mas seria grosseria.

- Do que você ta falando? – Eu abri um sorriso. – A Jake te adora!

- Ah, ta! – Ela parecia meio irritada. Talvez com ela mesma, talvez comigo... Sei lá. – Por isso ele me rejeitou!

Como é??

- Ele o quê?? – Vagabundo. Pera aí. O quê??? O Jacob não pode, quer dizer... Anh???

- Bom... – Nessie parecia envergonhada agora. – A gente tava vendo "Um amor para recordar" e eu comecei a chorar e tal. Daí o Jake começou a secar minhas lágrimas e sei lá, foi muito bom... E daí eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu o beijei.

Não sei o que deu em mim... Sei! Nessie sa-fa-di-nha...

- No começo pareceu que ele ia corresponder, mas ele se afastou de mim!! – Mais lágrimas, ranho e soluços. – E depois ainda disse que era melhor não e um monte de coisas sobre eu ser muito mais nova, que nós éramos amigos e que isso não tava certo-o-o!!

- Ai, meu Deus, Nessie! – Eu fiquei penalizada. Abracei-a com força, confortando-a. Tinha algum mal entendido no meio dessa história. E a porra do imprinting?

- Daí eu saí da casa dele e fui pro aeroporto e vim parar aqui. – Nesse terminou, me abraçando com força, como se dependesse disso.

- Você avisou os seus pais? – Eu perguntei preocupada. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia que uma garota ofendida e rejeitada não pensava muito sobre o que estava fazendo.

- Hum... Não? – a garota parecia se sentir culpada, agora. Ótimo, ia sobrar pra mim!

- Boa, Ness! Ok, vou buscar o telefone e já volto, ok?

- Ta.

Quando voltei, a Ness já tinha apagado. Acho que pegar um vôo intercontinental com o coração partido deve realmente cansar muito.

Agora, por que partido? Eu ia descobrir. Mas, primeiro, tenho que ligar para Bella. Era estranho falar com a Bella. Principalmente agora. Quer dizer, nós éramos algo como inimigas, já que ela magoava tanto o Jake e eu briguei com ela. E agora nós somos irmãs postiças? Quer dizer, depois que Charlie e Sue casaram. Estranho, é o máximo que eu posso dizer.

Fucei na bolsa da garota (Gucci, pelo amor de Deus!) e achei o celular (ou devo dizer iPhone? Sério). Esperei menos de um toque inteiro até Bella atender.

- Alô!? – Ela parecia preocupada.

- Bella? É a Leah. Só para avisar, ela está comigo.

Suspiro aliviado. Pausa.

- Como assim? – A voz dela estava intrigada.

- Sei lá. Ela decidiu vir para cá.

- Por quê? – Bella parecia tão incrédula quanto eu.

- Hum... você está sozinha?

- É segredo? – a sanguessuga parecia preocupada de novo.

- Não... Conta pra quem você quiser depois. Bom, menos pra Nessie. Ela vai me matar se souber que eu te contei. Mas eu não quero falar com você com platéia. – eu disse tamborilando a superfície da mesinha de cabeceira enquanto sentava na beirada da cama.

- Ok, estou sozinha, agora.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, ouça tudo antes de decidir pegar um avião, matar alguém ou entrar em desespero, ok?

- Certo... – Confusão tingia sua nova voz de sininhos.

- Bom...

E eu contei a história de Nessie.

- Jacob o quê? – ela parecia furiosa.

- Calma! – apertei a ponte do nariz entre os dedos. – Eu contei pra você o que a Ness falou. Agora eu vou dizer o que eu acho.

- Certo. – Bella parecia respirar fundo para se acalmar. Faça yoga como eu, garota! Ajuda, sabia?

- Tenta imaginar a posição do Jacob. Para ele, a Ness ainda não cresceu. Ainda era uma criança. Imagina o susto que ele levou. Depois, ainda tem o sogrão que lê mentes. E se ele achou que _vocês_ fossem achar muito cedo? Aliás, onde ele está?

- Acho que você tem razão... Na verdade, nunca tivemos uma oportunidade para conversar sobre isso com ele. Ele não apareceu, só ligou para avisar que Renesmee tinha ido embora. Mas eu nunca imaginei...

- O quê? Que ela fosse fazer um vôo intercontinental sozinha ou que Jake negaria sua paixão por ela por vocês?

Ela riu sem humor.

- Nenhum dos dois. Como ela está?

- Bem... Dormindo.

- Obrigada, Leah. Por tomar conta da minha filha.

- Ah, claro...

- Nunca parei para pensar que ela precisasse desse tipo de ajuda tão cedo.

- É... – eu ri. – Só porque você não foi uma adolescente normal, não significa que ela não vai ser. – Bella riu, concordando. – Agora, olha... Você e o psico vão ter que tomar uma decisão. Ou vocês decidem que é cedo demais e deixam os dois infelizes por sei lá quanto tempo o Sr. Do Século Passado acha adequado ou vocês apóiam os dois nisso. Eles vão precisar.

- É, eu sei... Obrigada, de novo, Leah.

- Tanto faz... – Mas ela já havia desligado o telefone.


	4. Chapter 3: Expliações

Capítulo 3

Suspirei e liguei para o Jake. Ah, mas ele ia ouvir. Não sei por que, mas nesse pouco tempo que eu passei com Renesmee, eu senti uma enorme simpatia pela garota. Quer dizer, ela disse que precisava falar com uma amiga e veio falar comigo. Ela veio desabafar _comigo_ quando precisava de ajuda. Com a Miss Perfeição disponível bem ao lado dela. Eu queria ser uma boa amizade para ela.

Saí do quarto para não acordar a Nessie, caso eu gritasse com o Jake. Tudo bem, eu não acho que o Jake é o culpado da história. Eu realmente acho que ele apenas a "rejeitou" pois não tinha percebido o quanto ela tinha crescido de uma hora para a outra e porque estava preocupado com o que Edward e Bella pudesse achar.

Mas, francamente! Como alguém diz pra uma garota que tomou uma atitude e o beijou que não está certo e que ela é nova de mais e que eles são amigos? Aparentemente, o Jake diz.

Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Leah, olha, não posso falar agora! Eu to meio ocupado e...

- Procurando a Nessie? Relaxa, ela ta comigo.

- O quê? – Ele parecia tão confuso quanto Bella. Pois é, eu e Nessie nunca fomos muito amigas. A não ser agora, quando eu era a única que poderia entendê-la.

- Pois é, seu babaca! – Eu disse irritada. – Ela veio voando para cá, logo depois que você a rejeitou!

- Eu... – Jacob parecia constrangido que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Sem segredos em uma alcatéia, querido. – Ela está bem?

- O que você acha? – Eu disse com voz áspera. – Ela acabou de ser chutada, você acha que ela está _bem_? Como você diz para ela que ela é muito nova, que vocês são amigos e, pior, que isso não tava certo?! Qual é seu problema?

- Eu não... Leah, foi muito repentino, eu não sabia o que fazer, ela só tem seis anos e...

- Jake! – eu interrompi. – Ela cresceu. Ela não é mais uma menininha, independente de quantas velas tem no bolo de aniversário dela.

- É, agora eu percebi... – Ele respondeu amargo. Ele parecia arrependido de ter rejeitado a Ness. Muito. Óbvio, ele acabara de magoar o amor de sua vida. – Leah, ela me odeia?

Dessa vez eu ri. Ri mesmo.

- Não, Jake. Ela não te odeia. Ela está chateada. Ela acha que você não a ama, o que foi uma facada no peito pra ela. Bom, eu não fico surpresa! Até _eu_ acharia que você não gosta dela com a sua reação a um simples _beijo_. E eu tenho que compartilhar seus sentimentos por ela. Patético, Jake.

- Eu sei, ok? Acredite. - A voz de Jake era realmente triste. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e não queria magoá-lo mais, porém minha língua não obedecia minhas ordens com frequência.

- Jake, desculpa, ok? - Respirei fundo.

- Acho que eu mereço essa, de qualquer jeito. - Jake falava, desanimado. Tentei imaginar o quanto doía para ele estar afastado de seu objeto de imprinting. Provavelmente mais do que eu pensava. - Leah, o que eu faço?

Epa! Segunda pessoa no mesmo dia a me pedir conselhos? Daqui a pouco, começa a chover dinheiro.

- Jake, eu não sei. - Admiti. - A Ness ainda está muito chateada e não sei como ela reagiria ao encontrar com você agora. Talvez se eu tentar falar com ela.

- Ela está mesmo aí. - Ele apenas murmurou, como se falasse sozinho.

- Ela está dormindo. - Expliquei. - Acabou de chegar, estava cansada. Acho que é aceitável você vir visitá-la. Só dê alguns dias, algumas semanas, não sei.

- _Semanas_? - Jacob disse exasperado. - Não dá, Leah! Não dá! O que eu vou fazer por tanto tempo longe dela?

- Que tal falar com os pais dela nesse meio tempo? - Sugeri.

Um segundo de silêncio.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- E, olha, você me deve uma.

- É? E por quê? - Jake parecia genuinamente curioso.

- Já me adiantei por você. - Eu disse. Como ele não respondeu, continuei falando. - Falei com Bella. Expliquei o que aconteceu. E, não, ela não ficou com vontade de te matar. Talvez um pouco, lógico, mas parece que ela realmente entende o que aconteceu. Acho que vocês três (você, a Bella e o Edward) precisam ter uma conversinha. Vai fazer bem pra todos. Depois você vem e fala com a Ness.

- Hum, acho que você tem razão, de verdade.

- É lógico que eu tenho! - Nós dois rimos. - Manda um beijo pro Seth, ok?

- Ok. Até mais, Leah. E obrigado.

- Até.


	5. Chapter 4: Pais

Certo, o que eu ia fazer agora? Eu posso fazer tudo o que ia deixar pra fazer amanhã. (Sim, meu único dia de folga era o domingo, já que eu tinha aula de sábado.) Tipo, fazer compras e terminar os trabalhos de fim de ano. E eu tinha muitos trabalhos. Comecei a procurar a lista de compras pela cozinha, até que achei-a em uma gaveta, com a letra caprichosa da minha colega e apartamento.

Ah, é. Eu divido o apartamento. Ele é alugado, então, graças a Deus! Eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar pelo aluguel sozinha e muito menos comprar um apartamento. Nem toda grana que eu ganhei em Seattle era o suficiente. E, ok, não era tanta grana assim. E eu ainda estava trabalhando de noite em uma loja de roupas para não ficar sem dinheiro na conta. Tanto faz. Eu quis independência.

Enfim, minha colega de apartamento. A gente se conheceu na semana os calouros, época que eu estava procurando uma alma caridosa que me ajudaria pagando metade do aluguel, já que meu dinheiro estava praticamente voando janela afora. Eu estava em uma rodinha de calouras, esperando fazer a matrícula e receber o trote, quando perguntei se alguém estava interessada em dividir o apê. Então, a garota surgiu praticamente do nada, dizendo "por favor, eu divido".

Seu nome era Priscila. Uma coisinha mínima (menor até do que Alice Cullen) que fazia Turismo e eu poderia jurar que ela tinha 13 anos se não fosse pelo seu rosto de mulher formada. Além do mais, era tão ruiva que o cabelo de Renesmee pareceria loiro.

Rapidamente, descobri que ela era muito parecida comigo. Meio revoltada e sarcástica, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão honesta que doía. Só não doía mais porque eu sabia que fazia igual. De maneira geral, nós nos amos muito bem.

Depois eu descobri por que ela queria tanto um apê para dividir. Ela não se dava nem um pouco bem com a mãe. Aparentemente, a mãe de Priscila dizia quase todo dia coisas como: "Você não foi planejada!", "Por que eu gostaria de você?" e "Realmente, minha vida seria mais fácil se você não tivesse nascido.". Bom, eu só sei que eu daria qualquer coisa para ser mãe. E a criatura que tinha essa sorte tratava a filha assim? Não dá pra me culpar por não gostar da mulher mesmo sem conhecê-la, dá?

Aliás, a vida da Pri parecia novela. Os pais tinham se divorciado porque ele tinha um romance extraconjugal, inclusive tinha filhos com a amante e tudo o mais. Mas a Priscila adora os irmãos (não só o irmão mesmo, mas com todos os cinco meios-irmãos também. O último, Eric, tinha acabado de nascer e, nas palavras dela, era a "coisinha mais linda do mundo") e, por incrível que pareça, adora a madrasta. "Por que não gostar? Ela é um amor, faz meu pai feliz e ainda trata a mim e ao Thi bem pra caramba!". Bom pra ela, mas eu não sei se eu conseguiria perdoar.

Tanto faz, era bom morar com a Priscila. Ela não perguntava muito sobre minha vida (nem quando eu tive de viajar semestre passado para resolver o negócio com os Cullen) e ainda leva os problemas ela tão tranquilamente que fazem os meus parecerem quase insignificantes (ser infértil, uma "lobismulher", ter que ter um monte de caras dividindo os meus pensamentos, ser irmã-postiça de uma vampira e ter a filha dela dormindo na minha cama eram alguns deles).

Só então me dei conta de que Priscila não estava em casa. Hum. É sábado de manhã... Certo, a festa ainda não deve ter acabado. Eu bem que queira ter ido, mas como tinha aula... Se bem que isso foi pro bueiro também. Deixei um recado para Nessie de onde eu estava indo e um recado na porta, explicando a presença desta para a Pri, se ela chegasse antes de mim.

Cheguei antes, de qualquer maneira, e encontrei a Ness no telefone, aparentemente com os pais.

- Não vou voltar, já disse. - Ela dizia com a voz mais calma do mundo, embora suas mãos tremessem. Um segundo de silêncio se seguiu e eu podia ouvir a voz preocupada e Edward, tentando convencer a filha. - Não, pai. Eu não quero voltar. Não, pai! Isso não tem nada a ver com Jacob.

Ai! Nunca tinha ouvido Nessie chamar Jake de Jacob. Será que ela ainda estava chateada? Dãh, óbvio. Eu ainda não tinha falado com ela sobre a minha conversa com ele.

- Como assim, onde eu pretendo ficar? Aqui mesmo, na casa de Leah. - Ah, é, querida? Não que eu me incomodasse, mas eu não imaginava a princesinha dos Cullen dormindo no sofá-cama. - Se ela não quiser eu arranjo um lugar, eu me viro. Quero fazer faculdade aqui. - Mais alguns segundos e silêncio pelo lado da Ness. Ela ainda não havia percebido que eu estava aqui, de tão ansiosa que estava. Eu reconhecia a ansiedade de quem desafiava os pais pela primeira vez. - Não, pai, eu ainda não sei que curso eu quero fazer, mas eu dou um jeito, ok? E sim, pai, eu sei que vocês não podem viver aqui, esse é o plano.

Ai. Não imaginei que ela iria tão longe. Ela apenas queria o que qualquer garota de 18 (ou pelo menos aparência de 18) queria: ficar longe dos pais. Andar com as próprias pernas, essas coisas.

- Olha, pai. Eu amo vocês, de verdade. Você sabe disso, não adianta ficar fazendo charminho. - Nessie respirou fundo. - Eu só preciso fazer isso, ok? Não posso depender das decisões de vocês pra sempre! Eu quero me testar.

Então eu toquei o ombro de Nessie e pedi o telefone. Ela me entregou sem pensar duas vezes. Eu era sua última esperança.

- Olha, Edward. - Falei com minha melhor voz de "falar com o patrão". - A Ness precisa dessa experiência, de ficar longe da família. Vocês, querendo ou não, são muito, muito super protetores com ela. Não estou culpando vocês, nem nada; mas ela precisa disso. Vai fazer bem a ela e eu vou ficar de olho, ok? Acho que eu consigo dar conta de uma adolescente.

- Eu sei... - Suspiro. - É que... Eu não...

- Achou que fosse tão cedo? - Completei. - Meu Deus! Ela não vai se casar, ela vai para a faculdade! E, levando em consideração que a sua esposa casou _antes_ de ir à faculdade, não acho que a Nessie é nova demais para ir à faculdade, certo?

- Sei disso... - Edward pareceu conter uma risada, e depois continuou. - Cuide bem dela, certo? E nos avise de qualquer coisa, ok?

- Pode deixar, paizão. - E desliguei. - Prontinho, Ness! Que tal se inscrever num cursinho?


	6. uma ajudinha

Olá, pessoas!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Ela vai se focar um pouquinho na Nessie agora, mas garanto que o novo namorado de Leah chega em breve. Sejam pacientes, por favor.

Por enquanto, vou precisar de uma ajudinha de vocês: qual curso Nessie vai fazer?

Precisa ser algo que combine com ela.

Não faço a menor ideia! Por favor, ajudem!


	7. Chapter 5: Colega de apartamento

Capítulo 5

Depois de explicar o que era um cursinho, (quer dizer, mesmo que a Nessie fosse um mega gênio ou sei lá o quê, ela não tinha tido aulas de história do Brasil nem de literatura brasileira e portuguesa. De resto, ela poderia se virar, mas ela precisava dessas notas) eu entrei em contato com a professora de português que deu aulas (sofridas) para mim.

Agora, ela parecia saltitante. Na verdade, acho que ela nunca me pareceu tão humana. Ela sempre foi uma garotinha artificialmente bonita e sempre satisfeita com sua vida porque (verdade?) o que havia para se reclamar? Mas agora ela parecia uma adolescente comum que havia acabado de decidir que seria independente sem fazer ideia do que faria em seguida. Como a maioria das adolescentes que acabou de terminar o colegial. Algo me dizia que ela se daria bem.

Nessie estava falando avidamente sobre o quanto a faculdade seria legal e "ai, meu Deus! O que eu escolho Leah?" e eu já não estava prestando muita atenção. Eu já passara por aquele drama, não queria passar por ele na pele de outra pessoa. Foi então que a porta de entrada se abriu.

Andando meio cambaleante - mas sempre elegante - Priscila jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e depois parou surpresa e ficou olhando para Renesmee, que continuava falando animadamente. Depois ela olhou para mim, deu meia-volta, pegou uma garrafinha de água recém-comprada na geladeira e depois perguntou como quem não quer nada:

- Quem diabos é essa daí? - E deu um gole na água.

Por incrível que pareça, foi só então que Ness se deu conta de que havia mais alguém na sala. Ela devia estar realmente agitada.

- Ahn... Renesmee. - E, é obvio, ela ficou vermelha.

- Simpático. Mistura de Renée com Esme? - Priscila perguntou, dando mais um gole de água. Certo, prevenção de ressaca. Depois que Ness assentiu com a cabeça, a Priscila continuou. - Muito interessante, mas não responde à minha pergunta, garota. Quem diabos é você?

- Anh...

- Ela... - Droga! Eu não tinha pensado em nenhuma explicação. Que vergonha Leah! Optei pela verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela. - Ela é irmã do namorado da minha irmã-postiça.

- Ceeerto. Adoro parentescos confusos. Você tá fugindo de casa ou só de passagem?

- Anh... Mais ou menos fugindo. - Nessie conseguiu formular.

- Tem alguma história bizarra e interessante no meio ou é só a mesma de sempre? - Priscila parecia curiosa sobre Ness. Um alerta vermelho apitava em minha mente "DANGER! DANGER!" e eu estava pronta para mudar de assunto assim que esse ficasse muito perigoso.

- O que seria a "mesma de sempre"? - Perguntou Renesmee, também tentando ganhar tempo, já que haviam mais elementos bizarros e interessantes do que a Pri poderia supor.

- Você quer um pouco de independência ou fugindo de um ex-namorado chato? Ou você é uma maconheira inveterada e teve de fugir para não ser pega pela polícia, já que sua ficha criminal já está bem grandinha, além de estar aqui porque decidiu fazer oito piercings e dez tatuagens, todas em relação a "odeio a vida" e "pais são uma merda"? Ou então seu ex-namorado e pscicótico e jurou te matar, nem que ele tivesse de atravessar o pacífico a nado?

Mencionei que a Priscila não bate bem das idéias?

- Ahn, definitivamente a mesma de sempre. - Nessie pareceu aliviada por estar encaixada na "mesma história de sempre" e não ser uma aberração.

- Certo, então não é tão emocionante assim... Mas sempre é interessante fugir de casa. Aliás, Leah, que horas são?

- Nossa, bebeu tanto que perdeu a noção do tempo? - Brinquei.

- Óbvio que não. Bom, talvez. Mas eu não estava na festa até agora, se é o que você está pensando e, não, eu não dormi com nenhum cara, que foi sua segunda opção.

- Se você não estava com nenhum cara e nem na festa até agora... - Olhei para o relógio. - como é que você só chegou às 10h?

- Bom, a cerveja acabou às 3h da manhã, um absurdo, eu sei. Depois de algum tempo, eu e mais um povo saímos da USP pro Rei das Batidas e ficamos lá até algumas horas atrás, quando eles nos expulsaram porque precisavam limpar e depois fomos tomar café da manhã. Normal.

Normal. Cheguei à conclusão de que essa palavra só serve para ser colocada em contextos utópicos. Nada é normal: fato. Depois nós três ficamos conversando sobre uns assuntos nada a ver, numa conversa típica feminina. Meu Deus, como eu sentia falta disso. Conheci várias garotas que diziam: "Ah, eu queria saber o que se passa na cabeça dos homens." Quer um conselho? Não queira. Não tem nada que preste lá dentro. Então o celular de Priscila tocou. Um toque que mudaria minha vida para sempre, não que eu soubesse disso.

- Droga. É de casa. - Priscila disse vendo o número. - Boa coisa não é. Alô?

Do outro lado eu podia ouvir a voz irritada de Evelin.

- _Priscila, o que você botou na cabeça do seu irmão?_

- Anh... Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, mãe. Se não for para ser clara, não ligue.

- _Como você se _atreve_ a falar assim comigo? _- A mãe da Pri parecia furiosa. Pri, porém, estava tão calma quanto nunca.

- Aprendi com você, ué. - Ela suspirou. - O que foi que eu fiz, dessa vez?

- _Você sabia que seu irmão está querendo fazer faculdade?_

- Jura? Que bom, para ele.

- _Priscila, não fale assim, mocinha. _- Certo, essa eu não entendi. Qual era o problema do garoto querer fazer faculdade? - _Como você quer que ele faça faculdade com os problemas dele? E se ele ficar estressado?_

- Mãe, a única pessoa que estressa o Mathias é você. - Priscila comentava, olhando distraidamente para as unhas. Nessieme lançou um olhar assustado, que dizia claramente: "como mãe e filha podem se tratar assim?" Pois é, Srta. Cullen, nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

- _Priscila, não tem graça. O seu irmão não pode lidar com essas coisas. _- Pelo amor de Deus. Essa mulher precisa de terapia.

- Mãe, eu vou dizer apenas mais uma vez: ele tem esquizofrenia. Ele não é estúpido e muito menos essa pobre e frágil criança que você acha que ele é. O que o deixa estressado é ficar tanto tempo trancado em casa. Ele precisa sair. - Certo, tinha esquecido que a Priscila tinha dito que o Mathias era esquizofrênico. Mas eu concordava com ela. Isso não devia impedi-lo de fazer faculdade. Eu vi "Uma Mente Brilhante". - Me deixa falar com ele.

Nesse momento, eu fui para a cozinha com Ness para preparar algo para que nós pudéssemos almoçar. Sem prestar muita atenção no que a Nessie dizia sobre o telefonema entre a Priscila e a mãe, sobre a ansiedade de ir à faculdade e sai lá mais o que, fui arrumando o almoço. Alias, como é que ela fala tanto? Bella é bem tímida e eu nunca vi o Edward falar tanto. Deve ser influência da sanguessuga pigméia de cabelos arrepiados.

Então Priscila entrou na cozinha anunciando:

- Pode fritar mais um bife. O Thi vem almoçar aqui.

E como eu poderia saber o que aconteceria a seguir?

* * *

Oi, gente!

Por favor, reviews!

Só recebi uma resposta à pergunta: Que curso a Nessie vai fazer? uma ajudinha aí. Rewies não matam ninguém.

Se não for pedir muito, podem dar uma olhadinha na minha nova fic:

.net/s/5942937/1/Ela_e_Melhor_que_os_Caras


	8. Chapter 8

Querids leitores,

Sei que eu sumi faz um tempo, mas eu quero continuar essa fic. Aliás, eu continuo escrevendo.

Mas a versão que foi postada já foi bastante mudada e eu quero postar a versão final para vocês, já que está bem melhor.

Mas eu tenho algumas perguntas para vocês:

A Priscila tem mesmo esse drama familiar todo (da mãe não gostar mesmo dela) ou algo mais leve (elas discutem muito e o tempo todo)? Eu sumi com os irmãos dela. Só mantive o Mathias, já que ele é meio essencial, e o Eric, que eu decidi que vai chamar Daniel.

A Nessie vai fazer o quê? Moda, direito, artes, física...?

Espero que vocês respondam.

Júlia


End file.
